Joy is Known for her Trolling Skills
by MorningStorm666
Summary: This isn't really a true crossover in the sense that most crossovers are. It just centers around the emotions in Riley's head helping her play Halo: Reach on Xbox Live. Rated T for crude language and humor.
The five emotions inside Riley Andersen's head watched intently as she unwrapped one of the several gifts she had received for her thirteenth birthday. As the wrapping paper was tossed aside, their faces glowed in awe as they saw the most expensive birthday present Riley had ever been given up to that point in her life. It was an Xbox 360, with a one year subscription to Xbox Live and a copy of Halo: Reach. The day after her birthday party, Riley took the time to set up her Xbox 360 and her Live account so that she could play Halo online with thousands of other players. She chose to play her first online game in the big team battle playlist because she liked the idea of large teams and larger scale battles. The emotions debated who should take the controls. Who would give Riley the best chance to dominate the competition when she played Halo? Fear was the first emotion to step to the controls.

"I should be in control while Riley plays Halo," Fear stated clearly, "I'll keep her safe! I won't let her die! Her K/D ratio will be one of the highest ever because she'll never die with my protective instincts."

Riley's first game of Slayer in Halo: Reach began. Fear approached the other team from a safe, faraway spot from which he could DMR them and take cover if need be. As he took his first few shots at a player named dr00pyba11z470, two of that player's teammates began shooting back at him. Fear gasped and made Riley's Spartan take cover just as her shields went down. He continued to stay in cover even after his shields were back up. He just hid for a minute until Disgust grew sickeningly bored of his antics.

"How's Riley going to have a great K/D ratio when you're _not even giving her a chance to kill anyone_?" Disgust asked with biting sarcasm, "Give me the controls, I'll make Riley a killing machine in this game! A killing machine with style."

Disgust shoved fear aside and took the controls. She had Riley's Spartan switch from the DMR to the Assault Rifle. She crept up behind a sniper on a hill and open fire on him. Unfortunately, Disgust was not familiar with the Assault Rifle's effective range and she opened fire from too far away. She barely damaged the other player's shields before he turned around and no-scoped Riley's Spartan straight in the head. He then proceed to crouch over her corpse repeatedly, or as most Halo players know it, to t-bag her.

"Ew, what gross kind of humor do these people have?" Disgust threw up her hands, "I'm done! I'm not playing with these immature people."

"Maybe I should try," Sadness shyly suggested, "Riley usually plays video games when she's upset and wants to be alone for a while… Maybe I'll be good at it."

Uncertain of her Halo skills, Sadness took the controls. In her first confrontation with another player, she was barely out-DMR'd. But then she proceeded to die several more times, each time doing worse than before. Finally she broke down and gave up.

"I'll never be good at anything!" Sadness exclaimed through tears.

"That's it, give me the controls," Anger said sternly, throwing down the paper he had been reading and stepping confidently up to the controls, "I'll show these assholes how it's done."

Anger was a fiercely competitive player. Things were going well as he was initially able to take down a pair of noobs. However, his reign of terror was quickly cut down by a snipe to the head from afar. It was the same player that had killed Disgust earlier, a player by the name donkeytits69.

"That was bullshit!" Anger bellowed, "I'll get him for that!"

Anger chased down donkeytits69 to the spot where he was sniping from. He opened fire on him with the DMR, but donkeytits69, being the pro that he was, was able to out-DMR him.

"Shit!" Anger swore, "I'll get him this time! Let's see how he likes a load of this!" Anger had Riley's Spartan pick up the rocket launcher.

He chased down donkeytits69 to a good mid-ranged battle distance and fired both rockets from his rocket launcher at him. Unfortunately for Anger, he had armor lock. As he activated armor lock, both the rockets bounced harmlessly off of him. He then proceeded to deactivate his rmor lock and kill Riley's Spartan before she could reload. Anger bellowed and cursed again, as did Riley since anger was at the controls and had full access to the swear word database. Donkeytits69 continued to win every battle with Riley's Spartan and t-bagged her after every kill.

"Oh he must be laughing his ass off," Anger growled, "Thinking he's such hot shit!"

That gave Joy an idea.

"Wait, if our Anger makes him happy and us easier to kill…" Joy paused for a second, "Then our happiness should make him angry and frustrated."

"That's a stupid idea, Joy," Disgust said sarcastically, "He's just better than us, we can't win."

"Just give me a chance," Joy pleaded with Anger to relinquish the controls.

"Alright, alright," Anger growled, "I'm sick of my head burning up, I'm done with this game for today."

"Great," Joy exclaimed, taking the controls enthusiastically.

For a while she just laughed as she made Riley control her Spartan to jump around and crouch and move in circles.

"Ha ha ha, look at us," Joy giggled, "We don't even take the game seriously!"

Then donkeytits69 showed up and started strafing as he DMR'd Riley's Spartan. Joy made a gleeful sound as she jumped behind the cover of a doorway. Donkeytits69 gave chase, but Joy had Riley lay a grenade in the doorway, removing his shields just before planting a headshot directly to his face. Joy laughed almost psychotically and proceeded to t-bag him. This must have angered donkeytits69, as he came right back to try and avenge his death, but was met with the same fate; the balls of Riley's Spartan on his Spartan's face. The next time, he came after her with a rocket launcher, but Joy just jumped around, gleeful and giggling as both of his rockets missed her and she DMR'd him to death. From there, Joy was able to earn a Killing Spree, a Killing Frenzy, a Running Riot, and even a Rampage medal for Riley. She got 22 kills in row with no deaths besides the ones incurred by the other emotions failed attempts to dominate Halo. She killed donkeytits69 a total of nine times and he seemed to get increasingly frustrated throughout the game. The other emotions cheered at Joy's Halo prowess and trolling ability as she t-bagged all her kills, sometimes killing another enemy as she t-bagged. After the game was over, Joy had Riley send a message to donkeytits69 via Xbox Live that simply said "rekt." He sent back a message saying "dafuq r u talkin bout u jus got lucky ur fukin trash." So Joy replied, "u mad? git gud." She was grinning devilishly during the entire interaction. Joy then fell over laughing hysterically.

"That was the most hilarious thing ever!" she exclaimed, "He's so mad and I was barely trying."

The other emotions looked at each other, smiled, and rolled their eyes. Joy was known for her trolling skills and just being a beast within the FPS genre of video games.


End file.
